In our daily life, various electronic lighting devices are widely applied to toys, home decoration products and gifts. For instance, candles, kerosene lamps and so on are originally used as lamps for illumination. However, people are no longer concerned about the illumination function of candles and kerosene lamps as electrical light sources are used commonly. The candles and kerosene lamps are thus used for interestedness or appreciation rather than illumination. Recently, various electronic lighting devices, such as electronic flashing candles, electronic candles, simulated candles and simulated kerosene lamps and the like, emerge as required. Lighting parts of such electronic lighting devices try to simulate lighting patterns of candles or kerosene lamps, namely, to simulate flashing and flickering flames of candles or kerosene lamps. However, compared with the flames of candles or kerosene lamps, the lighting parts of the electronic lighting devices are quite different and have not enough realistic visual effect.
For instance, a type of electronic candle is disclosed in a Chinese application No. 200520035772.5, titled “Electronic Simulated Flashing Candle”. The electronic candle comprises a flame shell shaped as true flames, LED elements disposed in the flame shell, and a control circuit. The control circuit controls lighting sequences of the LED elements such that the LED elements flash on and off. As a result, a visual experience of winkling and jumping light is given by the electronic candle and thus the interestedness or appreciation of the electronic candle is enhanced.